Behind The Shadows
by Legend-87
Summary: Harry Potter is missing! or is he? Mrs Figg and Harry's reletives say not but the wizarding community belives he is! What is going on?and where exactly is Harry?
1. Default Chapter

Behind The Shadows.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter is missing! or is he? Mrs Figg and Harry's reletives say not but the wizarding community believes he is! What is going on?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor hold any claim upon the Harry Potter Universe!  
  
Hi This is my first piece of Fanfiction, so Plz read and review! I would love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy! (I hope u will)  
  
Behind The Shadows  
  
Prologue:  
  
The wizarding world was thrown into chaos as the news that Harry Potter aka The-Boy-Who-Lived was missing broke headlines across Britain. Together with the rumors than You-Know-Who had returned witches and wizards everywhere were panicking at the loss of their savior.  
  
It all started when Harry Potter returned back to his o so lovely relatives the Dursleys, after his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Harry arrived back at no. 4 privet drive his uncle graciously told him he would have the privilege of cooking dinner so to get all this 'freak' stuff out of his sight and back down stairs in ten minutes to lay the table.  
  
Harry silently groaned and started lugging his heavy trunk up the stairs to the smallest bedroom. He was still recovering from his year at Hogwarts and the Tri-wizard tournament; he hadn't slept properly since. (apart from the night in the hospital wing Pompery gave him a sleeping draught). He had Dark circles under his eyes; his skin was pale and gaunt. (Basically he felt like crap). At the top of the stairs Harry paused as he heard arguing voices coming from inside his room. At first he thought that maybe Dobby the house elf had returned but the voices were far deeper than the elf's squeaky voice. Secondly he thought of death eaters, but they would be speaking so loud if they wanted to sneak up on him, would they? They were stupid but he didn't think they were that stupid! Since he had to be downstairs to start diner in 10 minutes he decided to risk it and continued his way to his room. He pushed open the door and looked around and immediately spotted two wizards, cause they couldn't have been anyone else considering how they were dressed.  
  
The first and slightly taller of the two wore elegant dark green robes with exquisite silver embroidery. He had a pair of beautiful rosewood throwing daggers inlaid with silver strapped to his back with matching bow and a quiver full of arrows and of cause a sword in its shelf around the mans waist. His hair was a dark ebony and pulled back loosely into a ponytail he also had starling green eyes and a muscular jaw. The second was dressed similarly apart from the colour of this robes and various weaponry, his were a rich red colour with gold embroidery, and his weapons made from yew and inlaid with gold. His hair was lighter than the greens clad man but not by much his eyes were a golden chestnut.  
  
Neither man had noticed Harry's entrance into the room and had continued arguing. Harry decided that these were not death eaters and made his way over to the bed and sat down. The men halted their argument immediately as one of the old mattresses springs squeaked.  
  
"You're here!" the red robed man exclaimed seemingly delighted by the fact. The green clad man just raised an eyebrow at his partner's exuberance.  
  
"erm..yer"  
  
Harry was unsure as to what to think or do and was beginning to wish he had just turned around and gone back downstairs. The two wizards didn't say anything as they were busy examining harry from across the room. " erm.. Who are you and what business do you have here?" Harry asked nervously when the two wizards showed no sign of introducing themselves anytime soon.  
  
The wizards both visibly jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. The red wizard again jumped to answer as the green wizard rolled his eyes, and answered before hi friend "Who we are is of no consequence, what is however is who you are and what you want to be"  
  
Sorry I know this is short Plz review if only to comment on how bad it is! All Suggestions/Comments Welcome!  
  
Legend_87 


	2. Behind the Shadows: Chap 1

Behind The Shadows.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter is missing! or is he? Mrs Figg and Harry's reletives say not but the wizarding community believes he is! What is going on?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor hold any claim upon the Harry Potter Universe!  
  
Hi This is my first piece of Fanfiction, so Plz read and review! I would love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy! (I hope u will)  
  
Behind The Shadows  
  
Last time: The wizards both visibly jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. The red wizard again jumped to answer as the green wizard rolled his eyes, and answered before hi friend "Who we are is of no consequence, what is however is who you are and what you want to be"  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Harry frowned at the wizards answer, what the hell was he on about?? The two wizards relented seeing Harry's confusion and decided to elaborate a little.  
  
" We have a proposition for you"  
  
"Ok, I'm listening" Harry decided that he trusted these strange wizards although he realized he had no good reason to do so.  
  
"You have a great potential within you, as your father before you also held. You have a potential to end this rein of darkness and to set this world to rights. That is if you so wish to do so" The wizard paused and look questionably at Harry. Harry frowned  
  
" How can I do this? I am nothing special, I only lived due to my mothers protection"  
  
" That is were you are mistaken, it was always assumed that is why you lived that night in light of no other explanation. Ask yourself this, how many other parents died trying to protect their children from voldemorts wraith? How come their children never survived? No my boy you are something special, you survived that day not because of your mothers protection but because of you extraordinary power you weld"  
  
Harry gaped at the two wizards. How could this be true he had never shown any extraordinary magical talent he was by all intents and purposes an average wizard. " How can you say this I have never shown vast amounts of power, I'm not top of my class nor even near the top". The wizard grinned slightly  
  
" Yes well you haven't been trained in your craft, Hogwarts is more of education - that is learning the theory more than the actual art that is magic in its most powerful form" The wizard held up a hand before Harry could interrupt  
  
" Hogwarts has changed much from the founders time the education then was more physical, the raw essence that is magic, times have slowed and people have forgot many talents and strengths they once possessed, now there is a dark lord rising once again they have no power in which to resist. Few retain these rare talents and fewer still ever learn that they possess them, in you there are many qualities that have not been seen since before the founder's time. You are an extraordinary wizard Mister Potter whether you choose to accept that or not. We are here to offer you the chance to learn your full potential, to unlock your powers and help to make the wizarding world realize how weakened they have become."  
  
Harry just stared at the two wizards with a dumbfounded look on his face, while trying to process what was jus said.  
  
" What powers?"  
  
It seemed the simplest out of the all the things going around in his head at the moment, it was all terribly confusing.  
  
" We are what used to be known as Night Dancers, although history has taken to referring to us as shadow wraiths. We can become part of our surrounding when it pleases us, blend in with the shadows. Along with this with can control the elements, the foremost being air then earth, lightening and sometimes fire and water although that we cannot do as naturally as the others, we are masters of defensive magic and the 'arts'. You also can do this, if you so wish it, although there is much more ability in you than has ever been seen before. Quite frankly you have a power that has never been seen before, you are the most powerful wizard. Ever"  
  
Harry could maybe accept the fact that he had some powers that others didn't as of course he already knew he was a parslemouth, but the fact that he was the most powerful wizard that there has been was a fact that he couldn't quite accept.  
  
Hey lookie this one is a bit longer!!! Plz review if only to comment on how bad it is! All Suggestions/Comments Welcome!  
  
Legend_87 


End file.
